Tortura
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: Blakk ha optado por usar métodos de tortura para hacer hablar a sus prisioneros, nuestros héroes podrán evitar que siga usando esas técnicas o serán usadas en ellos, descubranlo en esta nueva y emocionante historia
1. Chapter 1

Tortura parte1

Desde que los demás de la banda se han enamorado todo es distinto ahora, casi no hay tiempo para nada, pero que pasara cuando Blakk haga lo posible para destruirlos, su amor los salvara o será el camino a la destrucción

Todos los chicos o la mayoría estaban muy apurados hoy

Alfa: ¿Por qué tan apurados hoy?

Trixie: yo me quede de ver con Omega en el cine

Kord: Delta y yo vamos a dar un paseo

Pronto: y Pronto va a platicar con Gamma

Eli: bien, en ese caso creo que nosotros tenemos que irnos ya de aquí

Kord: y ustedes a ¿Dónde van?

Alfa: a nosotros vamos a ver una función de teatro

Eli: cierto, y si regresan y ven que no estamos es que aún estamos fuera, a donde no sé

Kord: bien, nos vemos luego chicos

Entonces ellos se fueron con sus respectivas parejas

En el camino con Eli y Alfa

Eli: oye amor, estaba pensando en lo que me habías dicho la otra vez y creo que tienes razón

Alfa: define lo que te había dicho la otra vez

Eli: de lo que íbamos necesitar construir unos cuartos extra

Alfa: si, es lo que te estaba diciendo

Eli: espera, ¿escuchaste eso?

Alfa: deberíamos, esperar o acelerar

Eli: creo que deberíamos irnos ahora de aquí

Ellos aceleraron lo más que sus mecabestias podían, hasta que se tuvieron que detener porque alguien estaba estorbando su camino

Blakk: ¿A dónde se dirigen con tanta prisa?

Eli: Blakk, no puede dejarnos en paz un solo día de nuestras vidas

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Tortura parte2

Blakk: claro que sí, lo hare, cuando yo muera

Alfa: no creo que tenga que esperar mucho para eso

Blakk: eso crees, mira a tu alrededor

Y de la nada salieron cientos de guardias, pero como ellos no venían armados puesto que no venían preparados para esto, y sin poder defenderse fueron capturados

Alfa: Blakk, no puede hacer esto

Eli: si quiere lléveme a mí pero déjela a ella libre

Blakk: jajajajaja, lo que el amor es capaz de hacer

Alfa: Eli, no tienes que hacer esto

Blakk: que romántico, no, no puedo hacer esto, y solo por eso, los dejare en celdas separadas, ¡llévenselos!

Ellos mostraron mucha resistencia pero al final tuvieron que rendirse

Ya en la guarida de Blakk

Alfa: no podrá tenerme encerrada por mucho tiempo

Blakk: eso crees, tal vez los deje ir, con una condición

Alfa: ¿Cuál es esa condición?

Blakk: que entrenes a mis malvadas y las vuelvas tan poderosas como las que usas

Alfa: y si no entreno a sus babosas

Blakk: no te gustaran las consecuencias, ahora voy a ir a ver a Shane, si no puedo convencerte por las buenas te convenceré por las malas

Mientras con Eli

Blakk: que sorpresa un Shane tras las rejas

Eli: Blakk, ¿Qué ha hecho con Alfa?

Blakk: oh, ella está bien, pero dudo que tú lo estés con lo que te voy a hacer en estos momentos, jajajajaja

Mientras con los demás de la banda ya habían llegado al refugio, unos antes que otros, los primeros en llegar fueron Pronto y Gamma

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Tortura parte3

Gamma: me parece que somos los primeros en llegar

Pronto: parece que si (por primera vez no hablo en tercera persona de sí mismo)

Y pasaron unas horas y llegaron Trixie y Omega

Trixie: hola chicos, ¿y los demás?

Gamma: aun no llegan

Pronto: así es, son los segundos en llegar

Y así pasaron unos minutos más y llegaron Delta y Kord

Kord: hola chicos, ¿aún no llegan los otros dos?

Trixie: no, aun no

Kord: bien, hay que darles libertad

Mientras en la guarida de Blakk

Blakk: ¡muchachos, traigan a Shane para acá!

Eli: ¿Qué va a hacer conmigo?

Blakk: lo veras en breve, aunque no creo que lo disfrutes, ¡amárrenlo chicos!

Eli: ¡que!

Blakk: ¡preparen al torturador y traigan a la chica!

Ellos amarraron a Eli a una especie de tronco cortado, llego el torturador con un látigo en la mano y llegaron unos secuaces de Blakk con Alfa

Blakk: ¡comiencen!

El torturador empezó a darle latigazos a Eli y los secuaces de Blakk estaban obligando a Alfa a ver el sufrimiento de Eli, Alfa comenzó a llorar y a gritar

Alfa: ¡Blakk, ya déjelo!

Blakk: pero si tú eres la que está provocando esto

Alfa: ¡que!, no, no es posible

Blakk: yo te dije que si no entrenabas a mis babosas no te iban a gustar las consecuencias

Alfa: pero, no pensé que fueran así, por favor ya paren este sufrimiento

_**Continuara…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Tortura parte4

Blakk: si aceptas entrenar a mis babosas lo dejaremos libre

Alfa: está bien, acepto, pero ya déjenlo

Blakk: sabía que lo harías, ¡BASTA!

Blakk le dio la orden a sus secuaces de dejar a Eli en paz, Alfa logro soltarse y en cuanto lo logro no pensó en otra cosa y simplemente fue corriendo hacia Eli

Alfa: Eli, mi amor ¿estás bien?

Eli: eso creo, pero ¿Por qué aceptaste?

Alfa: no podía soportar verte así

En eso un guardia de Blakk los iba a separar

Blakk: no, déjalos que se despidan, pues es la última vez que se van a ver

Alfa: no, Eli (ella empezó a llorar)

Eli: no llores, por favor

Alfa: pero, es que todo esto es culpa mía

Eli: eso no es cierto, no dejes que Blakk juegue con tus sentimientos

En eso ellos se dieron un tierno beso de despedida

Eli: te prometo que vamos a volver a estar juntos

Alfa: y yo te prometo pensar en ti todos los días

Blakk: ya sepárenlos

Entonces Alfa se quedó en la guarida de Blakk

Blakk: y ahora tú, llévenla a su celda

Cuando Alfa ya estaba en su celda llego Zeta

Zeta: pero miren a quien tenemos aquí

Alfa: ¡lárgate de aquí!

Zeta: no has perdido actitud, de todos modos o te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente, ahora soy la mano derecha de Blakk, y créeme te voy a hacer la vida imposible mientras estés aquí

Alfa: quisiera ver que lo intentaras

_**Continuara…**_


	5. Chapter 5

Tortura parte5

Zeta: bien, no tengo que seguir perdiendo el tiempo con gente como tu

Alfa: el sentimiento es mutuo

En eso Blakk llama a uno de sus guardias

Blakk: traigan a Alfa

Guardia: en seguida señor

Alfa: ¡¿para qué me quiere aquí?!

Blakk: creo que ya te lo había dicho

Alfa: bien, y ¿dónde las voy a entrenar?

Blakk: sígueme

Alfa simplemente obedeció y siguió a Blakk

Blakk: aquí será donde entrenaras a mis babosas

Alfa: pero, no puedo

Blakk: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Alfa: es que yo nunca entrene a mis babosas

Blakk: ¿entonces quien fue?

Alfa: fue mi AquaBeek

Blakk: a si

Alfa: si

Blakk: ¿y quién la entreno a ella?

Alfa: el clan sombra

Blakk: bien, traigan a la AquaBeek

Los secuaces de Blakk obedecieron y trajeron a la AquaBeek de Alfa

Alfa: ¡¿pero qué demonios le hicieron?!

Blakk: ahora es más poderosa

Alfa: esto no estaba en el trato

Blakk: no me importa ahora ve a decirle que entrene a mis babosas

_**Continuara…**_


	6. Chapter 6

Tortura parte6

Alfa: hash lo que diga

Mientras con Eli, lo habían liberado y logro llegar al refugio con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

Kord: ¿amigo que te paso?

Eli: fue Blakk al parecer encontró una manera antigua de hacer hablar a la gente

Trixie: ¿Dónde está Alfa?

Eli: ese es el verdadero problema, Blakk me uso para convencer a Alfa de que entrenara a sus babosas, y ahora ella está en la guarida de Blakk

Pronto: y todo esto paso solo porque iban a ir al teatro

Eli: si, y creo que es mi culpa ella me dijo que teníamos que llevar armas y no le hice caso

Kord: mientras tenemos que curarte esas heridas

En la guarida de Blakk, Alfa estaba concentrada trabajando en lo que Blakk le había dicho que hiciera hasta que Zeta apareció

Zeta: vaya, vaya al parecer nuestra heroína ahora es villana

Alfa: mejor ve a contaminar el cerebro de otra persona, yo estoy muy ocupada

Zeta: ¡en primera, tú no me vas a hablar así!

Alfa: aja, si lo que digas

Zeta: ahora si no te vas a escapar

Y empezó una pelea Alfa contra Zeta, ellas estaban peleando con mucha furia parecía que se querían destruir, hasta que un secuas de Blakk las iba a detener

Blakk: no, déjalas quiero ver quien es más fuerte

Guardia: pero, señor van a destruirse

Blakk: acaso eso importa

Guardia: no señor

En la pelea, Zeta trataba de hacer uno de sus hechizos, pero Alfa no la dejaría hacer lo mismo de la otra vez, entonces mientras Zeta estaba distraída, Alfa aprovecho para tomar una piedra y poder noquear a Zeta

Alfa: a ver si te sigues metiendo en mis asuntos

_**Continuara…**_


	7. Chapter 7

Tortura parte7

Blakk: creo que ya sé quién podría ser perfecta para mis trabajos duros

Alfa: no cuente conmigo, el trato solo era entrenar a sus babosas y eso hare, eso es todo

Blakk: ya hallare una manera de hacerte cooperar

Mientras con el resto de la banda

Eli: tengo que encontrar una manera de sacar a Alfa de ese lugar pero ¿Cómo?, piensa Eli piensa, ahhh, no tengo ideas

Kord: ¿Qué te pasa amigo? ¿Por qué tanto grito?

Eli: no tengo ningún plan

Kord: creí que ya te habías vuelto experto en hacer planes

Eli: si, eso era antes, ahora la de los planes es Alfa, así que piensa Eli ¿Qué haría Alfa?

Kord: mejor pregúntate ¿Qué harías tú?

Eli: tienes razón, hora de ponernos en acción

Mientras en la guarida de Blakk, a Alfa le habían dado un descanso y lo había a provechado para recorrer la guarida de Blakk y encontró una sala la cual haría correr hasta el más valiente, en esa sala tenían toda clase de máquinas de tortura, tenían toros de Falaris, aplasta pulgares, potros, ruedas, estacas y hogueras, picotas, doncellas de hierro, hijas del carroñero, ataúdes de metal, rompe cabezas, divisores de rodillas

Alfa: qué demonios han estado haciendo, parece como si Blakk ahora optara por torturar a sus prisioneros

Entonces un guardia de Blakk la encontró revisando ese cuarto y le dijo

Guardia: ¡qué haces aquí!

Alfa: nada, yo solo vine a ver qué estaba pasando aquí

En eso el guardia se le acercó y le dijo

Guardia: tu solo sigue el juego, recuerda que te dije que regresaría por ti

Alfa: ¡Eli!

Eli: shhh, baja la voz, nos descubrirán

Alfa: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Eli: vine por ti

_**Continuara…**_


	8. Chapter 8

Tortura parte8

Alfa: pero te descubrirán otra vez

Eli: no te preocupes, tengo un plan

Alfa: seguro que eres Eli

Eli: si, ¿Por qué?

Alfa: es que esta es la primera vez que te oigo decir que tienes un plan

Eli: si, tienes razón, ahora tenemos que salir de aquí

Alfa: cierto, pero antes, ¿Cómo conseguiste ese traje?

Eli: este, digamos que logre entrar a tu laboratorio, y vi a tu babosa diseñador, así que le dije que necesitaba parecer un guardia de Blakk

Alfa: bien, y ¿Cómo planeas salir de aquí?

Eli: es un plan muy simple, pero tenemos que salir de aquí para que te lo diga

Alfa: ¿Por qué?

Eli: esta sala da miedo

Alfa: si, tienes razón mejor salgamos de aquí

Eli: recuerda, soy un guardia de Blakk, así que ahora te voy a llevar a tu celda, después voy a esperar a que todos se duerman para poder venir por ti y llevarte al refugio

Alfa: ese es todo tu plan

Eli: si

Alfa: no es un plan muy completo pero creo que podría funcionar

Eli: si, ahora sigue el juego

Cuando Eli llevaba a Alfa a su celda se encontraron con Blakk

Blakk: ¡¿A dónde la llevas?!

Eli disfrazado: la estoy llevando a su celda

Blakk: ¿Por qué?, aún no he dado ninguna orden

Eli disfrazado: porque la encontré revisando la sala de torturas

Blakk: bien, en ese caso, está bien, llévala a su celda

_**Continuara…**_


	9. Chapter 9

Tortura parte9

Eli disfrazado: a la orden señor

Entonces ellos siguieron caminando

Eli: parece que logramos engañarlo

Alfa: eso creo, pero no tardara en darse cuenta de lo que tratas de hacer

Eli: no te preocupes, si este plan falla, tengo un plan B

Alfa: bien, si dices que no me preocupe está bien, confió en ti

Eli: bien, es hora de seguir con la actuación

Y así pasaron las horas, y se hizo tarde, todos estaban dormidos, menos Eli y Alfa

Eli: llegue

Alfa: pensé que no vendrías

Eli: yo jamás me atrevería a dejarte

Alfa: gracias amor

Eli: bien, ahora debemos darnos prisa

Alfa: si tienes razón

Eli logro liberar a Alfa de su celda y se dirigieron a la salida

Eli: bien, todo salió bien, ahora vámonos

Alfa: pero Blakk tiene diversos métodos de tortura, que pasaría si Blakk utiliza esas cosas para lastimar a inocentes

Eli: por eso no te preocupes

Alfa: ¿Por qué?

Eli: bien, en un tiempo que tuve fui a esa sala y coloque unos explosivos y tenemos unos 5 minutos para salir de aquí antes de volar en mil pedazos

Alfa: entonces vámonos

Ellos salieron de la guarida de Blakk y se fueron al refugio pero como solo tenían una mecabestia

Eli: sube, sujétate fuerte

Alfa: como digas

_**Continuara…**_


	10. Chapter 10

Tortura parte10

Ella subió a la mecabestia de Eli y se sujetó fuertemente de la cintura de Eli

Eli: lista

Alfa: por supuesto que si

Eli: bien, entonces vámonos

Ellos salieron con rumbo al refugio y cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos se alcanzó a oír una explosión

Eli: parece que Blakk se quedó sin guarida

Alfa: si, tienes razón

Eli: ya hemos llegado

Alfa: bien, ahora tengo que hacer algo más

Eli: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Alfa no dijo nada simplemente mostro a su AquaBeek

Eli: wow, eso lo hizo Blakk verdad

Alfa: así es

Eli: pero yo ya no tengo a mi sanadora aquí

Alfa: no te preocupes hay otra solución

Eli: ¿Cómo no entiendo?

Alfa: si hay agua oscura también hay otra agua que puede curar a las malvadas

Eli: te refieres a la del pozo de luz

Alfa: si

Eli: pero, eso queda muy lejos de aquí

Alfa: lo sé, pero yo tengo un método para obtenerla más fácilmente

Eli: ¿Cuál es?

Alfa: voy a mandar a alguien más por ella

Eli: y quien más va a querer ir a ese lugar, la verdad yo ya fui y no pienso volver

Alfa: bien, no voy a mandar a ningún humano

_**Continuara…**_


	11. Chapter 11

Tortura parte11 capítulo final

Eli: entonces

Alfa: voy a mandar a mis otras babosas

Ella llamo a sus otras babosas y les dijo

Alfa: llévenla al pozo de luz

Las babosas solo asintieron con su cabeza

Alfa: listo problema resuelto

Eli: siempre logras impresionarme cada día más

Alfa: ay mi vida, y tú me logras enamorar todos los días

Eli no lo pensó más y abrazo a Alfa con todas sus fuerzas y después le dio un tierno y apasionado beso en la boca

Alfa: Eli eso fue, muy lindo

Eli: no tanto como tu

Alfa: Eli, yo te amo

Eli: igual yo te amo

Entonces los dos se volvieron a besar

**Bien amigos de fanfiction este es el final de mi historia, espero que les haya gustado**

_**FIN.**_


End file.
